Untitled
by PjoxTwilightluv
Summary: Title suggestions please! So Alice and Rosalie are new to camp halfblood. not so good at summaries, lots of suprises! oh yeah and the characters are supposed to be a little occ, it's just how the story goes.
1. Thoughts and feelings

Untitled: Prologue

**Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett are not vampires.**

**I don't know if I'm going to add Jasper yet, but definitely no Edward and Bella.**

**So R and R, please criticize, it's my first fanfic. Oh and Enjoy :)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Twilight or Pjo They belong to Rick and Stephenie.**

**Alice POV:**

Hi, I'm Mary Alice Brandon, but you can call me Alice. Anyways, my best friend Rosalie and I have just moved to the Big Apple. Strange things always seem to happen to us, so we move around a lot. Like people or things chase us and try to kill us.

Anyways, we are both eighteen year old orphans. We never knew who our parents were and we grew up in an orphanage. I know kind of sad right? But we're okay, as long as we have each other.

So I have these special 'visions' that only Rosalie and I know about. They usually turn out sometime in the future, it's kind of cool. I see them in my dreams; my latest one was about a cute black-haired, piercing sea-green eyed boy around my age. Along with a girl also around our age, with silvery blond hair and stormy gray eyes. It looked like they were arguing over something on the top of a hill, next to a huge pine tree.

I had no idea what it meant but I was definitely going to tell Rose about it.

**Percy POV:**

Hey, it's Percy Jackson, age eighteen. That means that I defeated the Titan Lord Kronos/ Luke. So monsters are pretty rare, but we are always ready. Everyone at camp including the Ares cabin (Scary, I know) treat me like I'm king. Annabeth and I haven't been The same since I killed Luke.

Don't get me wrong, we're still best friends, but not as close as we used to be. Plus she has this new boyfriend that's 'gorgeous'. His name is Emmett, I mean what kind of name is that? Seriously, it's like he's from the twenties. Well he's a son of Ares, yet he's not mean. He's a goofball and he's pretty nice, which makes me hate him eve more for some reason.

Well he's tall, around 6'5 with curly dark brown hair and pale skin. And he's REALLY muscular, I bet he could squish me in a second. The only thing I like about him, is that he's really nice to everyone, including me and Annabeth.

Annabeth reaches his shoulder, standing at about 5'8. She still has those 'princess' curls that shine brightly in the light. And the same tanned skin and Athletic body. Ah, she's all I can think about! It's so frustrating! And the way she clings onto Emmett's arm, Oh my gods I feel like making him eat my pants! I know that makes no sense but I don't care, that's how mad I am.

Anyways, things are feeling weird lately, like something is going to happen. I have talked to Chiron about it but he said not to worry about it. But when he said it, it's like he's hiding something. Grover's been gone on a top secret mission that no one knows about, except for Chiron. But Grover didn't even tell me about it, and I'm his best friend! I think this 'top-secret mission' has to do with the feeling I have. I don't know, but I'm going to find out.

**So like it? Hate it? Please, I need to know if it's worth my time. Thanks for reading :)**


	2. Claimed!

**Thanks for the reviews, I really appreciated them! **

**Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own PJO or Twilight...**

Alice POV

So I told Rose about my dream and she said that she remembered passing a place like that on our way to the big apple. Oh well, I guess we'll find out soon.

We were walking down the streets of NYC when I felt like we were being followed. I looked back a couple of times but I didn't see anyone.

Rose noticed that I kept looking back so she said, "I think we _are _being followed." I looked back one more time before saying, "Yeah lets go."

So we ran down the street and made a few random turns, hoping to get rid of whoever was following us. Thanks to our awesome luck (note the sarcasm), we got lost.

"Dang it!" Rose said and stamped her foot in frustration. "Did you seriously just stamp your foot? I thought girls only did that on TV." I said looking at her amazed. **(Ha-ha I quoted Jacob Black; I think he said it in Eclipse)**

She just rolled her eyes and walked away. She's always so sure of herself and over confident which always helps us out in situations like this. So I hoped she would get us home.

I calmed down while she was trying to think of a way to get us home. I spotted a guy with curly hair with a Yankee cap in his hand and a wispy beard leaning against a wall, it looked like he had leg problems but I just shook that thought off.

"I'll be right back." I told Rose as I walked away, "Yeah whatever." She mumbled while thinking about how to get un-lost.

"Hey, I'm Alice." I said sweetly, while glancing up at him, "Well, my friend and I are kind-of lost." Continued while looking into his eyes, he looked like he was thinking about food or something. He started to drool so I backed up a little, _Is he even paying attention to me? _I thought kind-of annoyed.

Then more slowly to make sure he would understand what I was asking, I said, "So can you lead us back to 38th street and Lexington Avenue?"

**Grover POV**

I've been following around these potential half bloods all morning and I'm kind of worn out. They hadn't seen me because I _borrowed_ Annabeth's Yankee cap and I was invisible.

The short one with the piercing sea-green eyes, one of the most angelic faces ever, and the blackest hair I've seen (besides Percy) kept looking back at me. It was like she could see me because she looked right at my eyes. It kind-of freaked me out.

But out of nowhere they ran away, if you were a satyr you would hate these girls for the rest of eternity. I swear I almost broke my hooves, but somehow I caught up with them, breathing like there was no tomorrow.

They weren't even breathing hard, what's up with that? _Whatever. _I hid behind a wall and took off the cap while they were 'discussing things. _Ooh a tin can!_ I thought happily and picked up and started chewing.

Just as I finished the shorter girl came up to me and introduced herself. But I wasn't paying attention to a word she said, I was so distracted. She has an enchilada in her bag! I don't know why she would put it there but it's there.

I noticed that she finished talking so I looked up to see that she was annoyed. "Sure." I stretched out the word, I had no idea what she said but I wanted that enchilada and I needed to find out if they were half bloods.

"Great!" She said happily, "COME ON ROSALIE, THIS GUY IS GOING TO GET US HOME!" She screamed at the one called Rosalie, though her voice was so musical it was so enchanting.

Rosalie seemed really stubborn; when she walked up to us I almost passed out. She is gorgeous! _Don't think of her that way you have Juniper! _I scolded myself, but boy was she pretty. Anyways, she has golden blond hair that falls to the middle of her back and electric blue eyes. It looks like she could shoot someone with those eyes.

"Hi, I'm Grover!" I said happily while looking dreamily at Alice and Rosalie. "That's cool, I'm Rosalie." Rosalie said and walked up ahead of us, "Um, you're going the wrong way." I lied; I didn't know where we were going, "Where do you want to go again?" I asked Alice.

"Uhh... To 38th street and Lexington Avenue." She sounded kind of annoyed that she had to tell me again but I just shook it off. Hey she looks like Tinker bell except with black hair. That's so cool! Rosalie just looks like a super model….so pretty.

I was snapped out of my thoughts of Rosalie when I caught a whiff of…..monsters! Great, this is just what I need. I'm just a satyr how am I supposed to protect them. I stopped in my tracks when Rosalie spotted the monster and pulled out a comb. _What is she going to do, whack it to death, or maybe comb its hair? _I thought sarcastically.

But with a flick of her wrist it turned into a four foot long celestial bronze sword. What the…Then Alice takes off her bracelet and that also forms into a celestial bronze sword. Okay, kind of weird, I wasn't expecting that.

It turned out there were three hell-hounds, Rosalie jabbed at it with her sword and it exploded into dust. Alice did the same, but I was caught by surprise when the third Hell hound grabbed the back of my shirt and pulled me over his head. My fake feet and sneakers fell off, exposing my hooves.

Alice and Rosalie looked at me in shock but quickly recovered. He was going to eat me, "Grover, move your….fee-HOOVES!" Alice called. She was about to say feet, I did what I was told and her sword swiped just where my hooves were a second ago. The monster exploded into dust.

"How did you—" I was starting to say when Percy shows up out of nowhere. "G-man! What happened?" He asked curiously with his trusty sword Riptide in his hand. "He was almost dog food!" Alice said with a smile that melted my heart. Percy turned to her and gasped. Just above her head was a bright light. She had been claimed, her Olympian parent is……

**Hehe...clifee! I'll update as soon as I can. R&R please. SO who do you think ALice's parent is? what about Rosalie? If you hae any ideas for thsi story please tell me. Thanks for reading:)**


	3. Mixed Feelings

**I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! I feel so bad! But I had major writer's block and my teachers were giving me tons of work to do. But if you guys RR chapter 4 will most likely be up by tomorrow! Sorry it's kind of short :/**

**Disclaimer: PJO belongs to Rick Riordan and Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer!**

**Chapter 3: Mixed Feelings**

**Percy POV**

As all of the things that happened last week came rushing into my head, I thought about how mad I was at my dad. I mean, he didn't even tell me that I had a half sister!

Seriously, who doesn't tell their own son that? Don't get me wrong, I mean Alice is really cool and we have a lot in common, but I would've handled all of this better if I would've known.

It turns out that her mother was a daughter of Apollo and he father is obviously my dad, Poseidon. It just so happens that her dreams were actually visions, a gift from her ol' grandpa Apollo. (Don't tell him I said that, he hates being called old.)

I was on my way to grab some lunch when I ran into Rosalie, I mean that literally. "Whoa! Sorry." I said as I rested my hands on her shoulders to steady her, I'm about four to five inches taller than her so she had to look up to see that it was me.

She hasn't been claimed yet, but I have a pretty good idea about who her parent is. But that'll just have to wait till next time.

Anyway, she really is beautiful; it was a tough choice between her and Annabeth. I mean, they're equally beautiful.

"Oh no, don't worry about it. It's okay." She said softly as a slight pink blush went across her cheeks.

"So you want to go grab something to eat down at the mess hall…" I said with a random surge of confidence flowing within me, "With me?" I continued, _what's going on here?_ I questioned myself in my head.

She really made me feel comfortable, and I had to be nice to her. _She is my sister's best friend and all, yeah maybe that's why I'm being so nice. _I told myself even though I knew it wasn't true.

I got lost in her electric blue eyes barely hearing her when she said, "Sure, I'd love to." She said that a little too excitedly which caused her to giggle. I smiled back at her and offered her my arm for her to loop hers into.

She accepted gladly and we took our time walking to the mess hall. It felt good to have her arm in mine; we were talking the whole time, only letting no more than a five second pause between our chattering.

It felt good talking to her and it wasn't awkward at all. We entered the mess hall and were greeted by the Stoll brothers whistling and saying things like "Hey beautiful!" to Rosalie. I gave them my best glare, thankfully she ignored them.

Everyone was staring at us, well not really at me but at Rosalie. The girls (Especially the Aphrodite girls) were either glaring or pointing awed expressions at Rosalie. Meanwhile all of the guys were pretty much drooling.

"Don't worry; they always stare when a pretty girl walks into a room." I said matter-of-factly. I mentally scolded myself for only calling her pretty, I mean she's beautiful. Maybe even beyond that.

"Thanks." She said while smiling brightly, wow even when she smiles she's beautiful. I checked if I was drooling because of the funny look she was giving me. _Man_, I kind of was, but not a lot like those other guys.

"Well it is true." I said with a crooked smile, she blushed again. We were just staring into each other's eyes when she tripped. I grabbed a hold of her hand before she fell. She mumbled her thanks while I pulled her up.

I looked around to see who had done it, but all I saw was Annabeth looking around, whistling.

"Hey, Annabeth," I said with a nod of my head, she smiled back. Secretly I think I knew it was her, but I just didn't want to think that.

Rosalie and I started walking off again when _I_ nearly fell over. All I saw was a blur of black hair when I felt small arms encircle my waist.

"Hey Percy," She nearly screamed, she looked _really_ hyper. Everyone looked our way and I smiled shyly.

"Hey Alice," I said while hugging her back. Normally I would've been kind of mad and really embarrassed. But that was just so hard to do with Alice, everyone loved her.

Five seconds later Rosalie had Alice's arms around her, and Rosalie was trying to do the same but she was pretty much being squished by Alice. They whispered something to each other and Alice smiled knowingly.

A minute later they both came back and we all sat at the Poseidon table, Rosalie sitting directly across from me and Alice on my left. We chatted for a little while, got out food, gave out offering, you know normal stuff.

When we were done eating I heard a really loud screech, a satyr screech. Trust me, if a human heard _that _they would probably burst out laughing because it sounded like a chipmunk hiccupping.

But I knew better, I _knew_ it was Grover and that he was either in a great amount of pain, or he was in trouble. Anyway, the whole mess hall was silenced. Not knowing what else to do, I ran after the screech, it was by the forest.

I heard Alice and Rosalie yelling at me to wait up, but I had to get to Grover. I heard them running behind me which was a good thing. Just in case I needed some help, when we got there what I saw made me speechless, what I saw was…..

**Sorry another cliffee! **

**So review and tell me what pairings you want:**

**Alice/ Emmett**

**Rosalie/ Emmett**

**Annabeth/ Emmett**

**Percy/ Rosalie**

**Percy/ Annabeth?**

**Any other suggestions? then review!**

**Stay tuned for chapter 4!**


	4. Confused

**Sorry, it's kind of short. I had writer's block. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

**Chapter five'll be up soon!**

**Stay tuned!**

**Disclaimer: Twilight belongs to Stephenie and PJO belongs to Rick!**

**Chapter Four: Confused**

I ran and ran until I caught a whiff of something, like something was burning? I knew that Alice, Rosalie and Annabeth where following me 'cause they wanted to know why I bolted.

Anyway, I got to the scene of commotion. Something definitely was burning, it was Grover! I almost burst out laughing when I saw his face, but I thought better of doing that. Well, his butt was on fire, and standing next to him was none other than our own Thalia.

"Thalia!" I screamed her name happily; I hadn't seen her since the battle against Kronos. I ran up to her and gave her a hug.

"Hey, Kelp head." She said and pulled away from my hug, and somehow managed to give me a noogie. I laughed and reversed her move by putting her in a head lock.

"I call truce!" She gasped. We fell over laughing; it felt great to actually enjoy myself. We were interrupted when someone coughed.

"Oh, yeah….uhm….why is Grover's butt on fire?" I asked curiously, with a hint of humor. She scratched the back of her neck, probably embarrassed.

"Right, about that. You see, I thought he was some love struck satyr stalking me so, I whipped around and shot his but with a rubber, flaming arrow." I oohed, and aaahed in understanding.

Thalia finally noticed that we weren't alone, and she spotted Annabeth. They had their little reunion when I finally heard and excited squeal. I flinched, in surprise. Of course it was Alice.

"Oh my gosh! Hey! I'm Alice!" She introduced herself to Thalia while squealing happily.

"Hey." Was all Thalia said, she looked surprised to see that someone so small could have so much energy.

"I'm Percy's new half sister!" Alice explained, and a look of realization flashed across Thalia's face.

Her face broke out in a grin. Alice ran up to her and gave her a huge hug, surprisingly Thalia hugged her back. Usually, Thalia acted with violence when someone touched her, but she did nothing to Alice, wow.

Alice started talking to her and Annabeth wicked fast about random stuff, like shopping, cute boys, makeup, you know girl stuff. I tuned them out and walked up to Rosalie.

"That's Thalia, daughter of Zeus." Rosalie nodded her head, she didn't go up to Thalia and hug her, 'cause she was a little shy. Which I totally understand.

"Yeah, I figured. Like when I saw her, I felt like I had to kneel or something. I felt like she was the boss." Rosalie admitted to me and blushed, it was kind of awkward to say that about someone else.

"Totally, I was kind of scared of her when I met her." I whispered to her quietly, ten broke out into a grin.

I just realized that we were forgetting someone. I can't believe that no one heard all of the crying and whimpers.

"Mother Fletcher." (Haha, that's an insider with me and my friends.) I cursed, and Rosalie looked at me shocked.

I blushed when I realized why she looked so shocked.

"Oh, not you." I explained and pointed to Grover. She started laughing, but was cut off when Grover started crying and screaming.

"Hel-lo! Has anyone noticed that my butt is on fire?! I'm, probably going to die." He said then started squealing in pain. I sighed then summoned my super-cool awesome powers, and brought water from the lake and dropped it on him.

He sighed in relief and touched his backside, to feel that there was a big hole in his pants and his skin was pink. Rosalie and Alice were saying how cool my powers are.

"You know, it's my job." I explained to them proudly while inspecting my nails and rubbing them on my shirt. Everyone cracked a smile at that.

"Uhh, I gotta go, you know, to Juniper!" Grover randomly yelled and ran away, hands covering his butt.

"Well, we've got some catching up to do." Thalia said, motioning to herself and Annabeth.

"We'll see you guys later." Annabeth finished and they waved bye to everyone, while walking away whispering.

I burst out laughing when they left, 'cause an image of Grover covering his butt entered my mind. Rosalie started cracking up as well. Alice had left just after Annabeth and Thalia, man was she sneaky.

Rosalie fell on top of me, which means that I ended up on the floor, we were laughing hysterically. When our laughing finally subsided, we ended up staring deeply into each other's eyes. It was not awkward at all which was surprising.

What was even more surprising was that, out of nowhere Rosalie pecked me on the lips, and ran away in one swift motion. I felt an electric current flow through us in those five seconds that our lips touched, it felt good.

"Whoa…." I whispered to myself and touched my lips with my fingertips. That was one amazing kiss, even if it didn't last long. I stood up and started walking toward the amphitheater, not knowing why, with that kiss still on my mind.

* * *

I reached the amphitheater soon after the little incident. I could still feel her lips on mine, and it felt great. I started thinking about her, her hair, her face, her eyes…I was broken out of my thoughts about her when I heard whispering.

I hid behind a column so I wouldn't be seen. I looked behind the column and saw Emmett and Annabeth deep in conversation.

"Annabeth, I'm sorry. I mean we're friends and all, and I like helping you out, but we have to stop pretending." Emmett said seriously, wait friends?! They're dating, what's going on?!

"I know Emmett, how about just a little bit longer? That's all I'm asking." Annabeth said sadly, why is she sad?

"But I really like this girl and I don't want her to think I'm taken." He said, with a dreamy look in his eyes, probably thinking about 'this girl'.

"I understand Emmett, okay how about three days more? Just three days." Annabeth pleaded, with puppy dog eyes that could make anyone give in.

He nodded and mumbled a 'sure, whatever', and smiled a little when he saw that she was happy.

"Thank you so much!" Annabeth exclaimed happily, and wrapped him in a big hug, he gave her one of his famous bear hugs. They smiled at each other said 'see ya later' then went to their cabins.

Wait, wait, wait…….hold up! Pretend? Friends? Three more days? What's going on here? I'm going to have to talk to Thalia about this.

**This will mostly be in Percy's POV with an occasional Alice's POV thrown in, oh and I'm adding another character into the mix! All I'm telling you is that it's a character from Twilight. **

**R&R and tell me who you think it is.**

**Oh and tell me which pairings you'd like!**


	5. Author's note!

Hey guys! I can't believe that I haven't updated in almost a year! I'm so sorry for keeping you all waiting. But I promise I'm going to be updating really soon because it's summer! So I have plenty of time to write. I wasn't really sure where I was going with this, but I'm going to try and come up with something. And I don't really remember what I was planning on doing in chapter 5, so bear with me!

-PjoxTwilightluv3


End file.
